Songs
1. Stacie Cant You See Your Just Not The Girl For Me A. stacys mom 2. Oh Mama Mia, Mama Mia, Mama Mia let me go! A. Bohemian Rhapsody 3. Lamborghini Mercy A. Mercy 4. Let's go to the beach beach, let's go get away A. Starships 5. I got sunshine, on a cloudy day A. My Girl 6. Move to the sound of my body 7. Hips Don't Lie 8. Your poor little heart, will be all alone A. Runaway Baby 9. Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet A. Eye of the Tiger 10. Hey I just met you, and this is crazy A. Call Me Maybe 11. Let's take this back to straight Hip-Hop, and start it from scratch A. Berzerk 12. It goes one for the money, two for the show, three for the pussy A. Go To Church 13. Put your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more A. Carry On Wayward Son 14. I got nine lives, cats eyes A. Back in Black 15. Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice A. When I'm Gone 16. My love, you'll never live without, I know you want me girl cause I can see you checking me out A. We Made You 17. Brings me back sweet childhood memories A. Sweet Child O' Mine 18. California, knows how to party A. California Love 19. Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you A. Wonderwall 20. I crashed my car into the bridge A. I Love It 21. Ah whimo whep ah whimo whep A. In The Jungle 22. And you can tell anybody, this is a song for you A. Your Song 23. So I set the world on fire, we can burn brighter than the sun A. We Are Young 24. I won't answer what you need answered A. I won Lucker 25. I'm burning through the sky yeah! Two hundred degrees that's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit A. Don't stop me now 26. You hear my voice, you hear that sound, like thunder gonna shake the ground A. Roar 27. Are you ready, Are you ready for this, Are you hanging on the edge of your seat A. Another one bites the dust 28. It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! It's Raining Men! Amen! A. It's raining men 29. Snap back to reality, oh there goes gravity oh, there goes Rabbit A. Lose yourself 30. I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night A. Holding out for a hero 31. I wake up everyday it's a daydream, everything in my life isn't what it seems, I wake up just to go back to sleep A. Bonkers 32. Cause we throw bombs on it, throw bombs on it, just smash something, yeah mosh for me, hey yeah! A. Earthquake 33. I don't like walking around this old and empty house, so hold my hand, I'll walk with you, my dear A. Little talks 34. Wub wub wub wub woo bang wobble wibble A. A dubstep song 35. Pack it up, pack it in, let me begin, I came to win battle me that's a sin A. Jump Around 36. I've become so numb, I can't feel you there. Become so tired, so much more aware A. Numb